


unlikely partners (just stop screaming in my ear please)

by clockworkswan



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Fluff and Humor, M/M, actually they're both my sons, my son is a gift okay, rollercoaster meet-cute, that's all you need to know tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11905416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clockworkswan/pseuds/clockworkswan
Summary: Klance rollercoaster meet-cute AU! If the cute stranger in the seat next to you on the rollercoaster grabs your hand, it's totally fine to go with it....right? Because Keith does.





	unlikely partners (just stop screaming in my ear please)

**Author's Note:**

> For my sister, lucy, who got me into this shitstorm. I'm probably gonna go down with the klance ship, so. *hands over whatever dignity i had left*. Here goes.   
> Enjoy the fluff. Or...whatever this is ;D

“Buddy, my man,” the cute yet already over-chatty guy in the seat beside Keith says, “you’re about to get very familiar with the sound of bisexual screaming.” The guy fidgets with the rollercoaster straps before giving Keith a slow, approving look. He hums in approve and adds, “Um. Also, wow." He points upwards. "I’m about to die next to the hottest stranger rocking a mullet. That takes skill. I admire that.”

“Uh.” Keith blinks. Blinks again. “Thanks?”

_Is this guy for real?_

When he signed up to ride on the fastest coaster at the theme park – encouraged by Shiro – he didn’t expect to find himself shoved to the front, now sitting next to a stranger. A…decent-looking one. But still. A stranger. Who apparently feels the need to make awful things like _conversation_ before they start the ride.

A moment later and the stranger is even more of a mess, now rambling about how he lost a bet. He occasionally turns to flip off the small group of friends waving and laughing at him from the gate a few feet away. Keith’s companion for the day, Shiro, is standing nearby.

“Allura dared me okay,” Keith’s constantly-talking, constantly squirming seat neighbour says. Admittedly, the guy’s smile is…nice. Despite the adrenaline-induced chatter, Keith can at least admire that about him. He’s a smidge taller than Keith, with warm-brown skin and donning a green jacket. There’s a sunny aura about his person that’s just about visible past the bullshit he’s spouting about not being scared.

“Allura–“

“Dared you,” Keith finishes, lifting a hand to cut the guy off. He grits his teeth. “I heard you the first hundred times. She, uh, your girlfriend?”

The guy laughs; head tilting back, whooping and hollering like it’s an award-winning joke. Keith notes that he’s got an award-winning laugh too. Joyous and kid-like, unashamed.

And now Keith’s cheeks are warm. _Great_. _Thanks, annoying, somewhat handsome stranger_.

“Nooooo,” the guy answers, still laughing a bit. “Oh, god. No. _Dude_. Come on.”

Keith isn’t sure why relief floods through him but it does. He shrugs it aside and turns back to face the ride ahead, getting himself ready for the adrenaline rush that’s about to come. And probably the near-death experience that the guy beside him was probably going to give him, leaving him half-deaf at least.

“I’m Lance. By the way.”

_Christ._

Of _course_ the guy won’t leave him in peace. _Lance_. The name is actually nice though. Suits him. Charming and ridiculous and fitting.

And because he’s a huge idiot with no self-control, Keith retorts, “Like Lancelot, huh?” He instantly regrets it when Lance flashes him a shit-eating grin, cocking his head.

“Down boy,” Lance teases, wiggling an eyebrow. The rollercoaster is starting to hum with life but Keith is still staring at him.

“If I’m a knight,” Lance is saying, “does that mean I have an open invitation to climb your tower– _SHIT!_ ” The flirting remark breaks off with a screaming curse. The coaster shoots forwards. The ride begins and Keith is already lost to the thrill of it all. Yes, he does, in fact, end up half-deaf because Lance screams his head off. But Keith also finds himself laughing halfway through the second loop. They battle through the twists and loops together, side by side, unlikely partners facing off an army of spins and plummeting heights.

And if Lance just so happens to reach out and grip Keith’s hand very tightly, Keith only pretends to be annoyed. He rolls his eyes and squeezes back, smiling in secret.

When the ride comes to an end, the metal hisses until the coaster stops completely. Unbuckling with shaky legs – Keith tricks himself into believing it’s just because of the coaster, not because of the cute guy – Lance stumbles out of his seat. He fumbles to get out of the seat so quickly that he half-falls into Keith.

Keith ignores the awful, traitorous pounding of his heart. “Uh, are you sure you’re the knight?” he asks dryly. “Look more like a damsel to me.”

Lance didn’t look offended at all. He balances himself and finger-guns. “Babe, I can be absolutely _whatever_ you want me to be.”

Ignoring the small group hollering by the gate –Keith notes that Shiro has made himself comfortable chatting to Lance's friends – he snorts. Keith's got far too much pride to admit to finding Lance charming.

“So, can I interest you in something more _my_ speed?” Lance is asking as they head out to join the others. Before their friends can ambush them, he grabs Keith’s arm and points over to a ride over his shoulder. Keith follows the direction of Lance’s arm and almost bursts out laughing. Lance is pointing towards the tiny pirate ship ride. The _children’s_ sized one.

Keith shakes his head. Wrapping his hand around Lance’s wrist, he re-positions it a little to the right. Towards the bigger ship.

“That one,” he says. He meets Lance’s eyes, sees an adventure waiting and adds, “I dare you.”

Lance swallows. Keith blinks. The staring match lasts all of a few seconds before Lance’s smile begins to spread, slowly and victoriously, like whatever happens, he’s already won. And Keith certainly does feel like he’s screwed whatever happens because _holy shit_ this guy is something else. Excitement blossoms in Lance’s lovely eyes. Eyes that Keith has no qualms staring at for a while.

While they argue, of course.

Lance nods but his smile doesn’t soften. It’s still sly. “Only,” he begins, “if I get a kiss afterwards. For being brave.”

Keith isn’t an idiot. He knows when he’s being played. But two can play this game.

He leans forwards and counter-acts, “Sit right at the back of the ship and I’ll make it two.”

Lance sticks out his hand. “You’re on, mullet-boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you have the time, or come find me on 'clockworkswans' (tumblr) and 'clockworkswan96' (twitter). xx


End file.
